


Untitled Cherik Mini-Fill

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles has the cheesiest pick up lines ever, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, mini-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for the X-Men First Class Kink Meme:</p><p>http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_Yt3M33fzOLA/S-P2bT8dimI/AAAAAAAAO_Q/xMbichdaaOY/s1600/fishtank_bluray01.jpg</p><p>This is what Charles sees when he comes into the kitchen in the morning.</p><p>EVERY MORNING.</p><p>Finally the temptation is too much and they fuck on the counter, spilling milk and other suspicious white substances everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Cherik Mini-Fill

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Charles asks when he enters the kitchen.  
  
Erik turns around to smirk at him, leaning his elbows on the counter to better display his toned body, "Doing what?"  
  
Charles walks over, trailing his fingers down Erik's chest, "This. Being the most delicious thing in the kitchen. It was cute at first but now I really just want you to do things to me that have no place happening in the kitchen."  
  
Erik's grin widens, "That can be arranged."  
  


* * *

  
"Holy shit!" Raven shrieks when she enters the kitchen, fully awake after seeing her brother and Erik doing...stuff, "What the fucking fuck, Charles?"  
  
Charles scrambles away from Erik, who seems to be more amused than is appropriate, and returns to his big brother role, "Raven! Language!"  
  
Raven waves her hand at him, still covering her eyes with the other, "Charles! Clothes!"  
  
She turns around, no longer hungry, "And that better damn well be milk on the counter!"


End file.
